Sorpesa bajo el Arbol
by Jose-B-DragonMarino
Summary: ¿Existen los milagros de Navidad? Gwen no lo creia, peo tal vez no estaba tan soloa como pensaba. One Shot. Feliz navidad a todos.:


**Hola a todos. Acá de vuelta después de un tiempo con un One Shot navideño T x G **

**Quiero Dedicarlo especialmente a GWS, Ale (Happy Winter), Princesa Stereo love, Eclipse, y Raquel , que en cierta forma terminó de convencerme, je je. **

**Retomo los saludos navideños al final, y espero que les guste. :)**

…**.**

"_Diario ( diría "querido" pero no estoy para cursilerías) _

_Hola. Soy yo de nuevo. Es Navidad _¿ _debería estar contenta? No veo porque. No tengo muchas razones. Ha pasado un año entero desde que ese tonto programa terminó. No fue una buena experiencia, todo lo que pasó con Courtney yDuncan hizo que muchos me culparan y me detestaran. Por un momento creí que valía la pena, que ilusa. Las cosas con el finalmente no funcionaron. No se que ocurrió, escuché que volvió con Courtney o algo así. Como sea, no me importa demasiado( ni mucho menos voy a llorar) , no he vuelto a tener contacto casi con las personas del show, y harán otra temporada sin nosotros , mejor. ¿Para que recordar eso? No solo esto, sino antes, todo lo que pasó con Trent. Tal vez fui muy dura, pero ¿que caso tiene arrepentirme de eso a estas? Además, seguro ya se olvidó de mí. Es más, me pareció haberlo visto en una última gira del año con la banda. ¿Pero porque plantearme eso como si tuviera algún sentido?_

_Quisiera solo quedarme aquí, echarme sobre la cama, ponerme unos audífonos y solo escuchar música, pero tengo que ir a cenar. Mamá se toma en serio lo de las fiestas en familia y todo eso, y se esforzó en preparar la cena. Y realmente no estoy de humor para verla llorar._

_Gwen. 24 de diciembre _

Luego de escribir estas líneas , la chica gótica cerró su diario , su madre la llamaba a la cena de navidad. Era una cena sencilla, como el ambiente, solo tres personas. Ella, su madre y su hermano.

Gwen se sentó a la mesa, trataba de fingir una sonrisa, pero le era difícil

_ Ya está, gwennie. No importa. No puedo obligarte a tener espíritu navideño , ja ja. Lo importante es que estés cono nosotros

_ ¿Y nuestra supuesta familia, mamá.? Deberían estar aquí.

_ Ahh… Lo siento hija . No pudieron venir, pero se disculparon y te mandaron regalos.

_ Si, claro. ¿Tenían algo mejor que hacer , o solo no querían pasar la fiesta con su rara sobrina gótica.

_ No digas eso, cariño. ( Suspiros) Bueno, comamos.

La cena transcurrió sin mucha conversación. Si el árbol iluminado no hubiera estado adornando el fondo, nadie hubiera dicho que era una cena de navidad

_ Bueno _ interrumpió al terminar la mamá de Gwen _ es casi medianoche, niños.

Se dirigió hacia el árbol y tomó dos regalos.

_ Feliz navidad_ dijo a cada uno _ mientras los abrazaba.

_ ¿Una patineta? . Gracias, ma. Debió costarte mucho. _ se entusiasmó el chico

_ ¿No vas a abrir el tuyo, Gwen? Se que nunca me interesé demasiado por averiguar tus intereses y gustos, pero confió en que te sorprenderá

_ Ahh…Esta bien

Abrió cuidadosamente el paquete rectangular.

_ ¿Son las obras seleccionadas de Poe? ….Gracias, mamá, no se que decir. ( No era muy típico en ella, pero la chica estaba al borde de emocionarse)

_ Bueno, lo averigüé por ahí. ¿No vas abrir los demás?

_ Ah, si los de la "familia"

No quería decepcionar a su mamá, y más después de la sorpresa que había recibido, pero sí, no había nada bajo ese árbol que significara algo para ella.

"_Vaya…ropa de adolescente "típica" … ¿perfumes? Se nota demasiado que estas personas ni siquiera me conocen, o no les importa hacerlo-_

_Vaya. Ningún saludo de alguien del show. Bah, como sea, tal vez es mi culpa. Auque… ¿y ese sobre?_

Abrió el sobre blanco que contenía una sencilla dedicatoria y una fotografía de todos los ex campistas el primer día en la isla.

_Ya veo, es de Cody. Te lo agradezco, peor no si quiero recordar todo esto…ahhh_

Suponía que eran casi todos los regalos, pero no era así, un sobre rosado llamó inmediatamente su atención , era demasiado familiar.

_Eh..¿De quien es este, mamà?

_ Pues no lo sé hija, esta mañana estaba en nuestra puerta, y tenía tu nombre, pero el de ningún remitente. Así que solo lo dejé con tus regalos.

La gótica también distinguió un pequeño paquete junto al sobre. Venían juntos y tampoco tenía firma.

Lo que contenía era un pastelillo. Sí, precisamente eso.

¿ Que diría el sobre?

:" _Esta vez si es mío. Lo siento :) " _

_Feliz navidad, Gwen . _

Demasiada coincidencia. Si, no la había olvidado. Eso significaba que estaba ahí , en algún lado, solo debía esperar.

La chica tomó el sobre entre sus manos . Miró hacia la ventana…y solo dijo.

"Feliz navidad a ti también, Trent . Yo también lo siento"

Dieron las doce. Era nochebuena . La Chica gótica se dirigió a su cuarto nuevamente . ¿Qué haría?

Se acostaría en su cama, escucharía música. Le daría una leída a su otro regalo , y abriría otra vez su diario. ¿Milagros de navidad? No lo creía, pero a veces si existen coincidencias muy agradables.

Ah, si. Tal vez luego se comería el pastelillo.

…

**Bueno, ¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado . Sean compasivos. Me faltaba pràctica, jeje.**

**Feliz Navidad y año nuevo a todos :) **

**Dejen reviews **


End file.
